


Good Grief

by full_blown_panic



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), WandaVision (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Canonical Character Death, Everything Hurts, F/M, Feels, Grief/Mourning, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Wanda Maximoff, Implied/Referenced Character Death, POV Wanda Maximoff, Tragedy, Tragic Romance, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:42:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29847933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/full_blown_panic/pseuds/full_blown_panic
Summary: Wanda's thoughts as she mourns the love she lost.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Kudos: 11





	Good Grief

If you were here, 

we'd be as happy as can be. 

I'd hold you close, pressing endless kisses to your cheeks and whispering in between how much I adore you. 

You'd tuck my hair behind my ear, telling me how beautiful I was and then you'd pull me in for a sweet sweet kiss.  
-  
-

-

If you were here.

we would have talked and talked for hours into the night about our plans for the future, saying _"I love you"_ repeatedly, in between each conversation.   
  
Then I'd fall asleep with a smile on my face, knowing you were right beside me and that I was safe and sound in your arms.   
\-   
-

-  
If you were here, 

I wouldn't have come back 5 years later, feeling the waves begin to consume me.

Because even though you do not understand human emotions as well as the rest.   
  
You would have done your best to comfort me, you'd hold me, wiping the tears from my eyes and whisper the sweetest things into my ear.

You always knew how to pull me back from the waves.   
-  
\- 

-

If you were here,

we could have had more adventures. 

We could have gone away to a small town and we could have spent all day, going around the shops, pointing out which ones we thought were the most amusing. 

then we could have gone on a walk to the pretty, flowery secluded park that had a pond with ducks.

You would watch in amusement  
as they swam around with their ducklings.

I'd make a few jokes about how that would be us in the future with our own ducklings, and we'd laugh and hold one another close and we wouldn't care about what anybody else thought. 

-

-  
-  
If you were here.

we'd be our own best friends. 

we'd tell each other everything. 

Like our favorite colors and books and movies and TV shows. 

You'd tell me about all the books you read in the Avengers compound and which were your favorite. 

I'd tell you all of my favorite shows, from when I was growing up and the episodes I enjoyed the most. 

Sometimes, I'd ask you to read to me, other times you'd suggest we watch one of my favorite shows. 

Those were my favorite moments.   
-  
-

-

If you were here,

I would be pulling you into dancing along with me, in the middle of the kitchen. 

You'd spin me around, before pulling me into a hug and we'd stand there, swaying slowly to the music, holding onto one another, not wanting the moment to ever end. 

-  
-

-  
If you were here.

The millions of waves that washed over me many times before wouldn't have been able to consume me

because you would have been _here_

and we would have had all the time in the world to do these things again. 

But, instead, here I stand, alone, aching, with the last words you said ringing through my head.

 _"I just feel you."_

It was all over now.

I was in too deep and I knew there was no way to pull myself back out now. 

  
_If only you were here._

**Author's Note:**

> wow!! I haven't posted since 2019. anyway I am still grieving after episode 8 and decided to write this. 
> 
> I haven't written in first person in so long, so sorry if it's weird or anything!! hope y'all enjoyed it though :)


End file.
